User blog:Telaruhn/Octavian, the Harpoon Gunman - Gameplay Update
This is a gameplay update/rebalance of one of my older champions. If you would like to see the previous version, click here. As always, feedback is welcomed. Abilities mark enemies with for 3 seconds. |description2 = Octavian’s abilities detonate the mark, dealing ( Octavian's level)| }} bonus damage and reducing the target's armor and magic resist by 15% for 3 seconds. The bonus damage type is based on the damage type of the ability used to detonate the mark. |description3 = After detonation, an enemy cannot be marked with again for a short duration. |customlabel = |custominfo = |targeting='Coral Harpoons' passively grants an on-hit debuff. |damagetype=physical |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=false |spelleffects-false= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will not block the ability. **The mark will also not detonate if an ability that would otherwise detonate the mark is blocked by a spell shield. |additional= *If the ability used to detonate Coral is more than one type, the bonus damage will be distributed based to the damage dealt by each damage type before reductions such as armor. *''Coral Harpoons' mark damage will not apply spell effects or life steal, and is unaffected by critical strikes. }} Octavian’s next basic attack within 6 seconds detonates and releases splinters after striking the primary target, dealing a percentage of his attack damage to up to 5 additional targets in a '''300'-unit radius and applying to them. |leveling = AD}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Splinter Shot' is an auto-attack modifier. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=false |spelleffects-false= |onhiteffects=Attacks on Ocatvian's primary target will apply other on-hit effects and can critically strike as normal. Hits to secondary targets do not apply on-hit effects and cannot critically strike. * On-hit effects and critical strikes on the primary target will not affect damage dealt to secondary targets. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional= * Splinter Shot resets Octavian's attack timer on cast. * The primary attack will either mark or detonate Coral, depending on whether or not the debuff has already been applied by a previous attack. * Splinter Shot-enhanced autoattacks can splinter from structures onto secondary targets but cannot bounce from nearby units onto structures. * Splinter Shot will apply armor reduction on each secondary target as this effect is not an on-hit effect. }} Octavian fires thick black ink from his harpoon gun in a 40° cone, dealing magic damage and all enemies hit by 50% for a few seconds. Enemies hit that are facing Octavian are also for the duration. |leveling= |range=800 |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |targeting='Ink Blast' is a conic area of effect. |damagetype=magic |spelleffects=area of effect |spelleffects-aoe = |onhiteffects= |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= }} Octavian fires a magical harpoon that moves in a zig-zag formation, dealing a mixture of physical and magic damage based on a base amount plus (5% for each damage type). The total bonus damage based on current health cannot exceed 300. |leveling = Bonus AD)}} AP)}} |range = 1200 |cooldown = 15 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Zig-Zag Launcher' is a zig-zag-shaped, pass-through skill shot. |damagetype=magic |projectile = true |name = |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = |spellshield=Will block the ability. |additional= }} Octavian summons a pack of piranhas to land at the target area, dealing physical damage and enemies for 2 seconds on impact. |description2 = The piranhas attach themselves to enemy champions, revealing them and dealing physical damage over 5 seconds. In addition, the on-target cooldown for applying to affected enemy champions is reduced to 0 for the duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 900 |cooldown = |cost = 150 |costtype = mana |targeting='Feeding Frenzy' is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=area of effect |spelleffects-aoe = |spellshield=Will block the damage, slow, and piranha attachment. |additional= }} Quotes ;Upon Selection * "No more talk. Let my harpoon gun to the talking for you." ;Attacking * "I will end them." * "Harpooned." * "Taking ‘em out!" * "One by one." * "I’ll give ‘em my all!" * "The rivers will run red." ;Movement * "Fluid as water." * "Swiftly!" * "I hunt in the tides." * "Moving right along." * "No rest for the wicked." * "Taking caution." * "Swim with the fishes." ;Taunt * "You're gunnin' for a harpoon through the chest!" * "Somehow, it all ends with you dead." ;Joke * "Shot through the heart... and I'm to blame." * "I'm not that charming... so don't get distracted!" ;Upon Using * "Feast your eyes on this!" * "Snack time!" * "Go, my piranhas!" Change Log Category:Custom champions